


Welcome to Sweetberry

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Injury, Nobody talks about Sweetberry, Sweetberry - Freeform, There’s gonna be character development, There’s so much potential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: Scar’s crash landing in Sweetberry leaves him in a precarious situation. Alone, injured, and cut off from the other hermits, he has to juggle rebuilding the town from scratch, fixing his rocket, getting on the good side of the villagers, and finding Jellie.





	1. Press Space To Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I wanna get back into and finish. Nobody talks about Sweetberry and I think there’s a lot of potential.

The rocket was perhaps one of the best vehicles he built. Scar isn’t a rocket scientist, but he was sure it would serve its purpose. He wanted to arrive in Hermitville in style. Grian arrived to the new lands on a flying machine and broke the barrier. Needless to say, he wanted to one up that.

A rocket launching from the futuristic district will definitely do that.

But again, Scar isn’t a rocket scientist. Or a rocket pilot.

He thought it wouldn’t be that difficult honestly. He had experience with various boats and ships and the like, a starship couldn’t be that different. It had the word ship in it. But a starship was extremely different.

So when lights started flailing red and things started shaking, Scar knew he messed up.

————

When he came to, coughing, everything was on fire. Bits and pieces of the ship were scattered around the area. He noticed parts of a house in the mix.

Scar did what he could to move out of the wreckage. Luckily nothing landed on him and he was able to get out, unfortunately it was a very painful process. He definitely couldn’t say he got out of there unscathed. He tried not to think about his possible injuries and focused on figuring out where he landed.

Surveying the area at a better point, by heavily leaning on a part of the rocket that wasn’t on fire, Scar confirmed that he had landed on top of a house and in a village.

But it wasn’t Hermitville. And the villagers definitely didn’t look happy.

The villagers were shouting something, but there was just a ringing in his ears that made it hard to understand what they were shouting.

He tried taking a step forward, but collapsed to the ground.


	2. Somebody’s In Trouble

Scar woke up in pain and to his surprise, a bed. He tried sitting up, but felt a sharp pain in his chest and lowered himself back down. He probably had some internal wounds, possibly a bruised rib, nothing a potion of healing or regeneration couldn’t fix. 

He looked at the bandages on his arms and felt some more on his chest and head. He was surprised the villagers were kind enough to tend to his wounds and put him in a bed, but he didn’t doubt they were probably angry he destroyed a house with his rocket. But Scar is sure he could bribe them with cake and ConCorp coupons and this will all blow over and he can rebuild the ship and land it in Hermitville without crashing.

He looked around the room he currently resided in, noting the iron door and bars. Scar guesses it’s some kind of prison.

Interesting, he didn’t have time to dwell on it much because he heard a distant chatter between villagers.

Two villagers came into the room, stopping right outside the iron door to his cell. One was a nitwit and the other was a mason from what Scar could tell.

“Hrnm,” the nitwit villager said.

”Just got up, feeling 100%” Scar said, giving a weak thumbs up.

“Hrnm,” the other villager said.

The nitwit, Hodor, came into the room first. Helping Scar sit up and find a comfortable position. What Scar wouldn’t give for a potion of healing right now. The other villager came in after Scar had settled

“Hrnm,” the villager, Mayor Strawberry, said.

“Well thank you very much Hodor,” Scar said to Hodor, “now what’s this I heard about punishment for me crimes?”

“Hrnm,” Mayor Strawberry said.

Scar knew he was in a bit of trouble with these people, but that’s nothing a possible bribe could fix.

“Look, I’m sure we can find a better way to smooth this over without me having to serve jail time. I’m sure it’s nothing a little cake and ConCorp coupons could fix.” Scar said confidently.

Mayor Strawberry was not amused, simply frowning at the offer.

“Hrm.” Mayor Strawberry said, disgust evident on his face.

Oh that was not good, Strawberry was really upset about this and it doesn’t seem like any amount of cake or bribes could fix it.

“Oh boy, uh, look we can work this out-“ Scar said, slightly panicking but was cut off by Mayor Strawberry.

“Hrnm.” Mayor Strawberry said.

“Hrnm.” Hodor said.

“Yes!” Scar said quickly. “I-I can fix Flynn’s house, I can do a lot of things building wise! I can even renovate the entire village and make it really nice!”

Mayor Strawberry, stared at Scar, thinking about the new offer. 

“Hrnm.” He finally said.

Scar let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hrnm.” Hodor said in response.

“Hrnm.” Mayor Strawberry said.

“Nrhh.” Hodor grunted with a frown.

“Hrnm,” Mayor Strawberry said, “Hrnm.”

Scar sighed at that. “It’s Scar,” he said simply.

Mayor Strawberry left the cell, changing the signs just outside of it. Hodor left the cell to retrieve something from the barrels just outside of it.

“Hrnm.” Hodor said, handing Scar a potion of healing.

“Thanks, I really need this,” Scar said as he began chugging the potion. It didn’t do much, due to having a lot of major injuries, but it was better than nothing.

“Hrnm,” Hodor said. Then began to walk out of the cell. “Hrnm.”

Scar looked around, trying to figure out if he needed anything. Then he realized something. His communicator was gone! The only thing he had in his inventory was food and water. He doesn’t know how long he was out, his friends back on Hermit island are probably worried sick! 

“Hey Hodor! Can I have my communicator? I need to let my friends know I’m okay!” Scar shouted to him.

“Hrnm?” Hodor asked.

Scar quickly explained what his communicator looked like while Hodor rummaged through the barrel with his things.

“Hrnm?” Hodor said, holding up a very broken looking communicator.

Scar was crushed at the sight. A deep pit of worry settled in his stomach. He muttered a small “oh no” as Hodor handed him the broken communicator. 

It was then that Scar remembered everything else he brought with him that he didn’t have. Jellie, his shulker boxes of materials, his gold pirate armor, everything.

He began to panic. He had to find Jellie, he had to make sure she was okay. He tried standing up out of bed, but he wasn’t strong enough for so much movement yet. Luckily Hodor was there to keep him from falling.

“Hrnm.” Hodor said, trying to keep Scar in bed.

“Hodor I need to find Jellie! For all I know she’s still in the wreckage, or worse!”

“Hrnm,” Hodor said.

“The parachute! Jellie must have ran away with the cats! I need to find her!”

“Hrnm.” Hodor said, laying Scar back down in the bed.

“You’re right... you’re right,” Scar said, taking in deep breaths and beginning to feel tired after the panic was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if y’all wanna know what the villagers are saying


	3. Curiosity and Worries

Scar laid there, on the bed, trying to sleep, but couldn’t. So he fiddled with his broken communicator, trying to see if he could fix it. Unfortunately, his tinkering seemed to just break it more.

He’s going to have to figure out a different way to contact the others and let them know he’s okay.

That would have to wait though, as Scar notices that he has an audience.

A few villager kids were in front of his cell, curiosity and wonder in their eyes. Scar sat up, wanting to entertain their curiosity.

“Well hello there,” he said with a smile, “what brings you to my humble abode.”

“Hrnm?” one of the children asked.

Scar chuckled a bit. “No I came from an island called Hermitcraft. 

“Hrnm?” a different child asked as they tilted their head.

“Yes sir-re, Hermitcraft is home to me and my friends. We build the most amazing and fantastic things and sometimes we play pranks and games and just have fun together.”

The villager children looked at Scar with awe, it was kinda cute.

“Hrnm?” the first villager child asked.

“Hrm! Hrn?” The smallest villager child in the group agreed and asked immediately after.

“Phew, well that’s a long story. The short of it? My rocket was supposed to get me to a new place called Hermitville, where my friends set up a town to experience some new things y’know. We like to change things up as a group sometimes. But admittedly... I’m not the best pilot, and I may or may not have put in the wrong coordinates, and accidentally turned off autopilot, and Jellie may or may not have ran on the controls,” Scar said sheepishly.

“Hmrn,” one of the smaller kids blurted.

“Jellie is my cat,” Scar said with a smile laced with worry. His hands fiddled with the bedsheets as he looked down to them. “She’s been by my side for as long as I can remember. I brought her with me in the rocket and according to Hodor, I guess when it crashed she took the emergency parachute and ran off with the other stray cats, somehow. I hope she’s okay.”

Before any of the villager children could say anything, an older villager, about the age of a young adult, came in.

“Hrn!” the older villager said. The villager children scampered out of the prison, giggling while they left.

“Hrm,” the villager sighed as the children left.

“I don’t blame them, I’d be super curious about a man with a space ship if I was their age,” Scar said, trying to be friendly.

“Hmr?” The villager said.

A sigh escaped Scar’s mouth. This village won’t let him live that down it seems.

“Hrm,” The villager, Farmer John, said handing Scar a potion of healing.

Farmer John quickly left the prison, not wanting to waste anymore time in the cell. Scar took the potion and chugged it, he’ll have to find whoever brewed it and thank them, almost instantly he felt more of his wounds heal. He didn’t feel 100% better but a night or two resting will get him feeling better enough to get out of the cell and get a lay of the land to begin renovations.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he noticed that it was almost night. Laying back down he let his mind wander with ideas for the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if any of y’all actually want me to translate what the villagers are saying or if it’s fine how it is rn


End file.
